Smile ! You're on Inu Camera !
by Maru-sha
Summary: Ch.7 up! Inuyasha finds a video camera and films other members of the gang to see what they do when no one else is around. Prepare for outrageous and insane humor ! May cause asthma attacks, you have been warned !
1. Sesshomaru feels oh so pretty !

Inu-yasha was bored, VERY bored. He was so bored that he was counting the cracks in the ceiling. "I thought I came to this era to get away from boredom..." he said to no one in particular.

True, he and the others did come to the modern time permanently, but the spice of life had seemed to vanish. Getting up from the couch, he went upstairs and going into the attic. Not much was up there, but he was so bored that he took his chances. After looking through many piled up boxes, he knocked one over and he caught it before it hit the floor.

"Hmm, I don't remember seeing this box..." he thought as he opened it. Inside it was a brand new video camera. "Isn't this one of those things that records what people are doing ? I might have some fun with this !" he said, taking it out of the box and turning it on. After seeing how easy it was to use, he left the attic with it.

Before passing Sesshomaru's room, he heard something. "Hmm, I think the blue one looks better on me"

Sesshomaru said in his room. Inu-yasha looked in through the slightly open door and held in a laugh-attack. Sesshomaru was admiring himself in the mirror. He was presently topless, but he was wearing a blue skirt that seemed to be for school girls !

"Oh man, I wish I could record this with something so I can keep it forever to watch !" Inu-yasha thought, forgetting he had the camera in his hand.

"Oh, right !" he thought before looking through the eye-piece of the camera and began filming the cross-dressing Sesshomaru.

"Man, I feel like a woman !" Sesshomaru said in a girly voice while dancing around. Inu-yasha REALLY had to keep from laughing now because every time Sesshomaru moved, the skirt came up a bit, showing that he was wearing white school girl panties !

The hilarity didn't end there, Sesshomaru got a shirt from his closet and put it on. The only problem with this was that it was a uniform shirt meant for girls to wear. Grabbing a hair band, he put his hair up into a ponytail and waved at himself in the mirror.

"My name is Sesshomaru ! Aren't I a VERY pretty girl ?" he asked himself in a fake girly voice. Inu-yasha couldn't take it anymore, he busted up with laughter. He laughed so much that he began rolling on the floor. Sesshomaru opened his door with such force that it left a huge dent in the wall.

"Inu-yasha, what are you doing laughing outside of my room ? Have you finally gone insane ?" Sesshomaru asked. He had quickly changed back in his normal attire of black jeans and a red T-shirt. Plus, his hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore.

"I haven't gone as insane as you !" Inu-yasha said in his mind.

"Well ? Aren't you going to answer me ?" he asked.

"I was just...thinking of something funny ! That's all !" Inu-yasha lied. Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother and went back into his room.

"Then keep it down" he murmured before closing the door again, completely this time.

Inu-yasha did a dance like he had just scored a touchdown in football. "Yes, I got it all on tape !" he said, rewinding it and looking over it with the little side screen thing on the camera.

"No Sango ! Not that !" Miroku's voice shouted from downstairs. Inu-yasha's ears perked up and he raced downstairs, his trusty camera in his hands.

"Be a good slave and do it !" Sango commanded. Miroku's small whimper soon came after Sango spoke.

"This sounds good !" Inu-yasha thought. He peeked into the room where the voices were coming from and gasped silently. Sango and Miroku...they were...were...

To be continued...

Maru-sha: Ha-ha ! Cliff-hanger ! Hope this first chapter gets enough reviews for me to continue ! Until then, sayonara !


	2. Sango's lapdog

Maru-sha: yay ! Enough of you review, now here's your reward ! Laugh and enjoy !

Inu-yasha couldn't believe his eyes ! He focused his camera and watched Sango and Miroku closely, not missing a second of their actions. Miroku was dressed in a disgustingly cute puppy costume and was looking up at Sango with pleading eyes. He was also standing on all fours like a normal dog.

"Do I have to wear this ? I feel like an idiot !" he cried. "Silence !" Sango shouted. She was dressed in tight leather clothes and had a whip in her hand.

"You shall do what your master commands you to, understand ?" she said, petting Miroku's head. He only whimpered and lowered his head in shame.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ?" Sango shouted, cracking her whip at Miroku.

"AAHH ! y-yes master !" he cried.

"Are you going to be a good puppy ?" she asked, whipping at him some more.

"Yes Sango, I will, I will !" he whined.

"Then speak !" Sango commanded.

"But I _am_ speaking" Miroku protested.

"Not that kind of speak...BARK, DAMMIT !" she yelled.

"Woof !" Miroku yelped out.

"Again !" she said with another crack of her whip.

"Yes Sango ! I mean, woof !" Miroku barked.

"Again ! Again ! Again !" Sango shouted, each time cracking her whip.

"Arf ! Woof !" he barked, louder each time. Sango then smiled and opened her arms for a hug.

"Good boy ! Now come and give your master a hug !" she said in a babyish voice.

"Finally !" Miroku cried, running to Sango, tackling her to the floor and hugging her, the tail of his costume somehow wagging.

"What a good doggie you are !" she giggled. They both rolled around on the floor for some time while laughing like two children.

"Did I make you happy enough ?" he asked, his eyes getting teary. Sango only grinned and began undoing her tight, leather shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes !" Miroku said, working his way out of his costume.

Inu-yasha snuck away, a big grin across his face that's some cat in a Disney movie would envy. "I never knew ! Miroku is Sango's lapdog, literally !" he thought while chuckling. This was just too easy. "Hmm, I wonder who else I can film..." he thought.

Then his eyes narrowed and a fang-tooth grin came to his face again. As fast as lighting, he was out the door and jumping from building to building with the camera firmly in his hand. "Here I come, Naraku ! Mwuahahahahaha !" he laughed insanely, earning him stares from people.

"Mommy, why is that demon man laughing like that ?" a little boy asked his mother.

"I don't know. Just keep walking, dear" she said, quickly walking away.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: Hope you're all still alive from all the laughing you did ! Once again, I aint updating this until I get enough reviews ! So until then, sayonara !


	3. Naraku's plushies

By the time night had fallen over the city, Inu-yasha landed on the roof of Naraku's dark and gloomy looking house. "If I do find something funny about him, it'll be somekind of miracle" he said to himself. He laid down flat on the roof and looked into one of the windows. The film would be upside-down, but as long as he got something he wanted, it didn't matter.

All he saw was Kagura looking in Kanna's mirror while brushing her short hair; nothing interesting there. Standing up again, Inu-yasha walked to another side of the roof, then looked into another window.

"Oh my god..." was all Inu-yasha could say. This room had piles and piles of stuffed animals everywhere you looked; really cute and cuddly ones to be specific. "This can't be his room...it can't be !" he cried.

Not too soon after he said that, Naraku came into the room and shut the door behind him. His face remained the same, expressionless and somewhat cold. Then he jumped into one of the piles of fluffy novelties and vanished under them.

"I'm always so lonely, you all are always here to cheer me up !" he cried, coming out again, hugging an armful of the cuddly things. Inu-yasha hushed his laughter and continued filming. "You love me, right ?" Naraku asked one of them.

He squeezed it and it made a squeaking sound. "I knew you loved me !" he cried happily. With that said, Naraku randomly picked a few plushies and held them as he laid down to go to sleep for the night. There was no bed at all in his room.

"I guess you wouldn't want a bed when you can sleep on soft stuffed animals" Inu-yasha concluded. He watched as Naraku began saying goodnight to each of his 'friends'.

"Goodnight Fluff, goodnight Yuna, goodnight Marmalade..."

(2 hours later)

"Goodnight Josephine, goodnight Puddles, goodnight Marianne, goodnight...the rest !" Naraku said before finally falling asleep. The last thing Naraku did before Inu-yasha exploded with laughter was completely unexpected. He began to suck his thumb !

Inu-yasha laughed so hard that he fell off the roof and hit the ground, leaving a crater in the shape of his body. Yet and still, he was laughing none the less. While walking home, he thought of one last person to film. After a while, he got an idea.

"It's probably a waste of filming, but I'll see what the little fox brat does !" Inu-yasha laughed, thinking of all the fun he was going to having in the morning.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: I've said it before and I'll say it again. No update until I get enough reviews ! How many do I want ? If you keep count, you'll find out once I post the next chapter ! So until then, Sayonara !


	4. Have another drink, Shippo !

The almost blinding light of dawn came in through Inu-yasha's bedroom window. He lay still asleep on the floor with his clothes on. From the looks of it, he had just missed falling asleep in bed. Yet, the camera was still firmly held in one hand. A loud thump and the sound of a cat yowling was heard, waking him up.

"What was that ?" he thought, scratching his head. His dog ears perked us as he heard a voice from another room. "Alright, sounds like I should look into this !" he cackled, leaving the room and walking down the hall.

The sound of liquid being poured into something was heard coming from Shippo's room. Inu-yasha opened the door ever so slightly and looked inside with his camera. Shippo wasn't alone, Kirara was with him in her tiny cat form.

But...something wasn't right. Both of them looked overly happy, had glossy eyes, and looked as if they were blushing. They were surrounded by sake bottles that looked like they were empty ! there was a large case of sake next to Shippo labeled "stash" and looked just big enough to hide under his bed. Kirara licked up her sake from the small dish Shippo gave her.

"Good stuff, huh ? This is like happiness in a glass !" Shippo cried as he drank the intoxicating drink straight from the bottle.

"Mew !" Kirara meowed happily, her two tails wagging.

"Another round for the ladies !" Shippo laughed drunkenly as he fell over. Kirara made a hiccup sound and stumbled around before falling over.

"Here, have s'more !" he slurred pouring more sake into Kirara's dish, overflowing it in the process. She wasted no time in lapping it up.

"Chug chug chug chug !" Shippo cheered while she drank, waving paper fans and dancing around in a stupor. When the cat demon finished, he cheered again and stuffed the top of another bottle into her mouth. Kirara gulped the whole bottle down in a few seconds.

"Have another, girl ! There's plenty !" he giggled. Kirara then fell over, making satisfied mewing and purring sounds.

"I'm feeling...tipsy" she thought as she fell into a drunken coma. Shippo laughed, then began to feel warm.

"Whoa, who turned on the heater ? Man its hot !" he exclaimed, undoing the bow in his hair. His long, flowing red hair sparkled as he took the bow out. He turned his head about, letting the air do its way with his hair.

"He has that much hair ? He looks like a freakin' girl !" Inu-yasha thought as he filmed them in silence.

"I'm still hot..." Shippo hiccupped as he began to take off his T-shirt. "Much better !" he gasped before falling over next to Kirara. Loud snoring quickly followed.

Inu-yasha slipped away, cradling his camera in both arms. "I love this thing ! It's given me so much more to do in this era !" he whispered. A thought passed his mind that he tried to ignore.

"No. never will I film her. It's something only that monk would do !" he hissed. "Yet...she might be getting undressed at this very moment ! Oh yeah ! I wanna see that !" he cried as he fled from the house again and ran off towards the Higurashi Shrine. "Here I come, Kagome !" he laughed in an insane rage.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: what's Kagome gonna do for Inu-yasha to film ? You'll have to find out when I post the next chapter ! You all know the drill, now review like the wind ! Sayonara for now !


	5. Kagome, how could you do THAT ?

Inu-yasha leapt into the tree closest to Kagome's window. "Let see what the human girl does..." he thought, zooming in the focus. Kagome was sitting in front of a mirror and sticking her tongue out for some reason. She also held a sharp needle in one hand. "What the ?" Inu-yasha thought.

"Ukay...mah ongue is umb. Time phor da neggle" Kagome said, her tongue being held with her other hand. Translation: "Okay, my tongue is numb. Time for the needle"

Kagome shut her eyes and jabbed the needle down and into her tongue. Inu-yasha screamed aloud at this.

"This is SICK !" he shouted. Kagome turned her head to look at whoever screamed, but as she did, she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Aw man ! I hit a vein ! I can't believe I tried piercing my tongue on a stupid dare !" she cried, blood dripping from her mouth and onto her clothes. She then left the room, probably to find something to heal her tongue.

Inu-yasha sat there in the tree. His face paler than ever, plus he was shaking. Heck, he was in full-blown shock !

"Well, I've seen all I need to...she's a psycho !" Inu-yasha thought. Just before he was going to go elsewhere, Kagome came back into her room and began taking off her now bloody shirt.

"Whoa ! What a cute chest garment that is !" he thought again, zooming the camera's focus closer. He was referring to the pink bra Kagome was sporting.

"Some got on my skirt, too ? Of all the luck..." she sighed, starting to undo her skirt.

"Oh man...oh man..." Inu-yasha said to himself, feeling his heart beat faster and faster. Blood found its way to his face where it flowed out through his nose. After finally undoing the skirt, she began taking it off slowly.

"I can't watch this ! I can't !" Inu-yasha hissed, looking away, but keeping the camera aimed at its target. His eyes slowly wondered back to Kagome. He gasped, then screamed so loud that birds in the trees flew away. If he screamed earlier, that was a tiny whisper compared to the volume of this one.

"NOOOO ! DAMN IT ALL ! IT CAN'T BE ! ITS AN OBSCENITY!" he wailed, jumping off the tree limb and running home, one hand wiping away tears from his eyes, the other holding the camera that was still recording.

Kagome looked up at her window and blinked. No one was there. "I wonder who that was...oh well" she said, totally aware she was wearing a pair of _blue boxers_.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: Hmm...Everyone important has been filmed ! Should Inu-yasha get his just desserts in the next and final chapter ? I'll leave it all up to you, the reviewers ! So until next time, Sayonara !


	6. Koga the pop star, Inuyasha is exposed !

Inu-yasha sat in a tree, crying his eyes out. "It's not fair. Girls aren't supposed to wear that kind of underwear !" he thought. Then his ears perked up at a faint sound. "That sounds like...Koga ! I can't pass this up !" Inu-yasha laughed.

After making a frantic dash across town, Inu-yasha found himself in front of a rundown apartment building. Apparently, Koga lived here in this era. The sound Inu-yasha heard was nearly at full blast and coming from an open window. He jumped up and hung onto the windowsill and peered inside. The wolf demon was singing into a hairbrush and dancing around.

"My loneliness, is killin' me ! And I ! I must confess, I still believe, still believe !" Koga's voice rang...he was singing ! Inu-yasha's eye twitched from behind the camera.

"He's singing a song by that bimbo American pop star...I forget her name. This...is...GOLD !" he thought with eagerness. Koga then spotted Inu-yasha and screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here ? And what's that ?" he asked, pointing to the camera.

"Uhh...it's nothing ! The red light just means that it's off !" the hanyou lied.

"Okay. Now, if you don't mind...GET OUT OF HERE !" Koga yelled, punching Inu-yasha in the chest, sending him flying back to his part of Tokyo again.

(Later that day)

"Hey sis ! Come look at this !" Souta called. Kagome came into his room.

What is it ?" she asked.

"Inu-yasha was able to put a video online. Look !" he cried, pointing to the computer screen. Currently, it was showing the scene of Sesshomaru getting in touch with his feminine side.

"I can't believe he was able to record that without getting himself killed !" Kagome laughed. It was all quite laughable...until the clip of her came on. Souta's eyes widened.

"Those are my boxers ! You wore them ! I'm so confused !" he screamed, running out of the room in a panic. A dark aura was forming around Kagome slowly, steam coming out of her ears accompanied with the sound a tea kettle going off.

"I WANT REVENGE !" she crowed. Unfortunately, everyone else was online as well...

"WE WANT REVENGE !" Miroku and Sango cried, also watching Inu-yasha's film on the internet.

"I want his head brought to me on a silver platter !" Naraku snarled.

"Oh no ! Everyone knows about our drinking parties now !" Shippo cried, Kirara still passed out on the floor from drinking.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT DAMN MUTT-FACE !" Koga roared.

"Damn, I look cute in that skirt" Sesshomaru thought.

"I've got a plan..." Kagome thought, a sick, twisted grin coming to her face. Meanwhile, Inu-yasha was sleeping in his room with a content look on his face. If only he knew what would soon befall on him.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: Inu-yasha's finally gonna get his just desserts ! This wacky story is coming to a close. Review and keep a sharp eye out for the final chapter ! Sorry, but all good things must come to an end. Sayonara for now !


	7. Inuyasha gets fixed !

Maru-sha: forgive me in advance my fans ! I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning while listening to the song Make it Better, the hyper version. It's the Climax, so laugh and enjoy !

That night, Kagome pulled together a meeting with everyone who had been a victim of Inu-yasha's camera.

"I say we tie him up and throw him into the Broken Glass and Sharp Objects factory !" Sango suggested.

"No, we need something more painful..." Kagome said.

"Let's slice him into food for Kirara !" Shippo chimed in. Kirara made a sound that sounds like she was disgusted.

"Let me absorb him into my body" Naraku said slyly.

"HELL NO !" everyone yelled.

"Darn..." he thought.

"I know one thing that he'll never recover from" Miroku stated.

"What ? Seeing Sesshomaru in that schoolgirl uniform again ?" Shippo asked. Sesshomaru glared at the kitsune colder than ever.

"No, something worse. We should..." Miroku's voice trailed off as he began to whisper the rest to everyone.

They all nodded in agreement.

(The next day)

"Oh my ! I'm so pretty in my new schoolgirl outfit ! I hope no one comes in and films me with a camera !" Sesshomaru said rather loudly for Inu-yasha to hear.

"Oh yeah !" Inu-yasha thought, dashing to Sesshomaru's room. Just as he stood outside the door, he was dragged inside.

"Hey, what the hell !" he screamed. The lights clicked on and Inu-yasha was horrified. Somehow, Sesshomaru's room had been changed into a room with an operating table in it with the only source of light above it.

"Uhh, what's going on ?" he asked.

"We saw what you filmed..." Kagome said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Now everyone with a computer can see it !" Shippo cried.

"No one takes me seriously anymore, you damn mutt-face !" Koga yelled.

"Like anyone ever did !" Inu-yasha snapped.

"Now we're going to get you back...for good !" Naraku said, stepping up behind Inu-yasha.

"What are you doing here ? And what do mean by, 'get me back ?'" Inu-yasha asked skeptically.

"We're going to fix you !" Miroku said, smirking.

"Fix me ? I'm not a machine !"

"No. we're going to _fix_ you !" Naraku said, his hands forming into vines. Inu-yasha turned and headed for the door, but Sesshomaru blocked it.

"You're not going anywhere..." he said coldly. Naraku wrapped his hands that were now vines around Inu-yasha and threw him onto the operating table. His arms and legs were bound tightly by metal bounds.

"Someone get his pants off !" Koga shouted.

"My pleasure !" Kagome said, walking to the table and undoing his jean pants.

"No Kagome ! Not like this, not now ! I'm not ready !" Inu-yasha screamed.

"Idiot, she's not going to do that. We're going to permanently _fix_ you" Miroku said. Inu-yasha's face went pale.

"Oh no...Not that ! PLEASE NOT THAT !" he yelled, trying to free himself from the restraints.

"Hold it !" Sesshomaru said, holding an instant camera. A flash came from it and a picture developed. "Okay, carry on" he said.

"Sedate him !" Shippo commanded. Sango whacked Inu-yasha over the head with her boomerang.

"Mommy, is it bath time now ?" Inu-yasha said dazedly before passing out.

"Here we go..." Kagome said, lowering Inu-yasha's underwear. Sango and Kagome blushed so much they had to sniff back an upcoming nosebleed.

Miroku and Koga took out an assortment of surgical scalpels, scissors and other objects. Recovering from being hit on the head, the hanyou awoke just before his unwanted surgery started. How unfortunate...for him at least.

"Don't take my manhood ! Please don't ! I won't film any of you ever again ! DON'T TAKE MY MANHOOD !" he screamed. Horrible pain was felt in his lower area, then everything then got blurry, then came the darkness.

"Don't take it...please don't...not my manhood..." Inu-yasha groaned. He was tossing and turning in his bed. A loud knock at the door woke him up. Sesshomaru entered and glared at him.

"Keep your perverted dreams to yourself. Other people are trying to sleep !" he said firmly, before slamming the door shut behind him. Inu-yasha looked around, it was dark outside, and he was in bed as well.

"It was a dream ! That means I still have the tape, I didn't put it online yet !" he thought, feeling under his pillow and pulling it out. He sighed and lowered his head.

"It was fun..." he whispered, snapping the tape in half.

The end

Maru-sha: I couldn't really let _that_ happen to our favorite hanyou ! People would kill me ! I loved making this and thank you all that reviewed and those who will review in the future. Anyways, I hope all enjoyed this story and keep an eye out for more ! Sayonara !


End file.
